Road Rage
This is the story of the titular female Autobot. Runabout's voice crackles across the broadband waves, as the currently dormant channel springs to life. "I'm bored." Oh dear... Battlechargers with nothing to do. This can't end well. Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Water...earth...fire...darn it's a repeat. Shall we shred Autobots?" Dreadwind says, "Well in that case slump to the ground and ponder the inevitability of your terrible demise, it can't be that far off now." Runabout says, "I just wanna go do SOMETHIN'." He mumbles something incoherent, then adds, "Like, blowin' something up. Aren't we supposed to be blowing stuff up? Nothin' like a good explosion..." Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Explosions--yes, let's have some of those." Runabout says, "Don't need Autobots to blow stuff up, y'know." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "There are pending raids. Galvatron's list still remains mostly unfilled." Dreadwind says, "That's because if the Autobots don't beat us at every turn then we run into Quintessons or the Seacons." The Creepy One, Sunder snorts audibly over the channel. Runabout says, "Seems like everyone thinks you have to get in a fight any time you want some chaos. You don't... all ya need is something votil... volib... toliv... something 'splosive, and something to 'splode..." Dreadwind says, "It's really quite depressing." Runabout says, "I'm gonna go mess with the humans. Maybe that city they call Ellay... there's these great roads that're always full. So much to blow up..." His voice sounds positively dreamy. "Soooo pretty..."" Runabout claps his hands loudly. "Who wants in? No thinking necessary... we're out to make some mayhem." Give him some catnip Rampage says, "I'm in." Outskirts of Los Angeles, California Los Angeles, the City of Angels, is anything but. It is a city of people, many, many, many people. Skyscrapers extend to the smog-filled heavens while cars crowd the roads. It is a center of power and wealth, where the arts flourish and the celebrated make their homes. One of the nation's most ethnically diverse cities, communities range from Chinatown and Little Tokyo to the genuine Mexican markets on Olvera Street as well as thriving Korean and Middle Eastern cultures. Dreadwind says, "Oh great like that isn't going to draw the Autobots straight to you, they care about the humans more than the resources we take, not that you're listening to a word i say." Runabout says, "Hey, they wanna dance, bring it on. I'm not afraid of anyone... 'sides, if they're worried about the meatbags... I'll just have to give 'em plenty to worry about." Dreadwind says, "Oh i'm sure they will, it'll just come in the form of an ambush you'll never see it coming and be wiped out in seconds, at least you can take solace in the fact that your suffering will be swift and final." Rampage has arrived. Dreadwind has arrived. Groove has arrived. The evening rush hour of Los Angeles often takes the form of a surging gridlock, rolling waves of white and red lights weaving amidst the skyscrapers and suburbs. Tonight is no different, as traffic crawls towards the ultimate destinations of the passengers within each humming vehicle. What is different, though, is the presence of something distinctly alien. Overhead, the simple black and red form of Runabout surveys the rivers of light below as a blank canvas... raw materials with which to create the masterpiece of destruction currently rattling about his mind. "So pretty," he hums, brimming with glee. "Let's destroy it!" Reports of robot activity in Los Angeles suddenly start echoing across all of the human news services... Rampage is hovering in the air, awaiting explosions. That's what he was promised, and that's what he wants to see. Of course, a few clawings would help, too. A gloomy cloud of loneliness and despair creeps through the skies casting it's forlorn shadow across the landscape, one could be mistaken for thinking that a storm was rolling in, perhaps it is? Groove falls down and compacts himself into his motorcycle form. A holographic rider appears so he doesn't look quite so obvious. Highway Patrol Motorcycle is cruising along the freeway. Not so much looking for speeders as looking for speeders in SUVs with "W in '04" stickers on the back. Unfortunately for Groove, traffic in LA rarely reaches the speed limit, thanks to the sheer volume of vehicles on the road. Fortunately for Runabout, that high volume gives him the perfect tools to work with. "Party time!" he exclaims, suddenly turning off his antigravs, plunging over a hundred feet to the road below... Accompanied by the terrifying screech of tearing metal and soft tinkling of shattering glass, Runabout plows into the hood of one vehicle feet-first. The reaction is immediate and predictable, as a multi-car pileup begins to spread behind him, fender-benders accumulating faster than can be noticed at first, as traffic grinds to a halt. Exactly what the battlecharger sought. Rubbing his hands together, he chuckles... "Playtime. Come on down, the stage is set for trouble!" Sideswipe has arrived. Runabout says, "Oh yeah... Galvatron wanted Tires, didn't he? Might as well rip 'em off and save 'em, if we can..." F-16 Falcon flies through the skies oblivious to the desires of the wayward Battlecharger, Dreadwind's mind is preoccupied with terrible dark thoughts of just what awaits him in the next few cycles. Although he can't spy the cause, the large pile up is more than evident, as he notes the detruction and no doubt pain and suffering he can't help but wonder just what is taking Darkwing so long to complete that special assignment he was given, not that he misses the overly happy and insistant pain in the aft. Give him some catnip Rampage says, "That reminds me, I want one to gnaw on." Sideswip tilts forward, arms tucking in and legs snapping together, a transformation cog grinding as this rowdy Autobot warrior turns into a sleek, speedy lamborghini. If it ain't rubber neckers at the accidents it's rubberneckers at this compleatly sweet car that just rolled onto the road, horn blaring as he whips around slower vehicles, Sideswipe is on a fast track to the scene.. It was shaping up to be a good day. Runabout glances eagerly from car to car, unsure of where to start, what to work with first, as terrified humans begin streaming from the road, screaming for their lives as a GIANT ROBOT shows up to ruin their trip home. His decision, though, is made simple as a subcompact begins squirming its way around the pileup, trying to escape down the now-empty freeway ahead. "Ah ah ah!" the Battlecharger scolds, grasping its bumper, and summarily ripping off one of its rear tires. "No one said you could leave the party!" Letting the vehicle try to limp away with three wheels and a shredded axle, he flips the tire to the median... then starts ripping the hood off of a nearby sportscar, singing a cute little tune all the while... Highway Patrol Motorcycle follows the alerts on the police band as people start phoning in the calls for help- sudden Decepticon attack! Groove lays tracks down the shoulder of the freeway on his way to help. "Hope I'm in time before they hurt too many people this time," he mutters to himself. News organizations across the planet begin to announce an ongoing robotic attack in Los Angeles. Reports vary from Decepticons to Seacons to Terminators, but it seems clear that the city is under attack... Rampage heads for the ground and transforms, then begins to tear up cars, pouncing between them and using each one he lands on as a scratching post. It's like he's daring any Autobots (or any Humans) to stop him. Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. F-16 Falcon alters it's course to a direct intercept with the centre of the destruction, or at least a fly over, though Dreadwind appears to be in no hurry to either help with the terror inducing or gathering of tyres. You say, "Come on Mister gloomypants... don't be bashful!" He summarily rips off a few more tires, tossing them aside, piling a now-empty sports car precariously on top of a shiny new SUV - also sans wheels. Punching through the hood of a sedan, he rips out a mass of pistons and tubing, cackling like a kid in a candy shop - on acid. "Don't stop until it's all rubble! GUA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Highway Patrol Motorcycle ramps off a severed and discarded car, transforms in midair and lands with a resounding clang about a hundred yards away from Runabout on the hood of an Impala. "Hey, man, cut that out, that's not cool. I mean, I'm all for public transportation and alternate commuting but that's people's personal space, man." The rider vanishes and the motorcycle pops up, splits in half and expands to become Groove. F-16 Falcon finally arrives on the scene just in time to see Groove's somewhat dramatic arrival, Dreadwind starts to circle the area sure that more Autobots will be on their way. "Typical, the Autobots send out their cheerleaders to fight, they must be trying to smother us with kindness. Clearly they don't understand that any attack is futile, only pain and suffering has any value and very little of that." Tempo has arrived. "Get with the groove, Groove!" claims a voice from above.. Traffic was snarled, Sideswipe had given up trying to reach the site on wheels, fortunately he had a rocket pack. Let us all now bask in the glory of Sideswipe with a rocket pack, descending from the air and landing on a clear section of the road.. Ain't he just the bees knees? "Let me tell you how this works, 'Cons come, they act up then we come and deal out their daily dose of laser photons like so." claims Sideswipe as he draws his pistol, taking aim at Rampage, "Like.. THIS!" and he pulled the trigger.. he loves to pull that trigger. LASERS! With the grinding of a transformation cog, the red lambourghini rears up onto it's back end, extending and shifting into the form of Sideswipe! Sideswipe misses Mecha-Tiger with its laser attack. Sideswipe says, "unless they're dodget bastards..." Reports continue to file in on the attack on Los Angeles, now confirmed as a Decepticon ambush on the freeways, for unknown reasons. A pileup stretches for miles, as the freeway is completely shut down by the attack. Those Decepticons present seem to be dismantling the stopped vehicles indiscriminately, aside from an ever-growing pile of wheels and tires… Groove is standing on the roof of a smashed-up car, trying to reason with a Battlecharger as if that's going to do anything. Runabout is giddily dismantling cars, 'high' on the destruction he's causing... Mecha-Tiger quickly dodges the incoming blast, then sizes up his opponent. Uttering a loud roar as a challenge, he charges at Sideswipe, claws out. "Prepare to be Shredded Wheat, Autobot!" the Predacon snarls, and at the last second, a blade pops out of his feline wrist. This will probably do more damage than mere claws, if it hits. Rampage strikes Sideswipe with blade. The TVR Tuscan S was returning back to base, when the sleek black sports came to a halt in the notice of choas on the streets. She reved her engine and followed the mayhem, something was going down and she wasn't going to miss it, so she called out on her radio: <> Runabout grumbles at the Autobot intrusion... then just laughs all the same. "Personal space? When it comes to the roads, they belong to me, aftknocker!" With a loud shreik of metal, he rips the hood off of a Cadillac, then lugs it clumsily at Groove. "Eat this, Autochump!" he growls, planting his foot cleanly in the engine block of the vehicle... F-16 Falcon continues to circle overhead as more of the Autobot advance guard turn up and start into the ground forces, "See i told you they'd come scurrying out as soon as anything unusual occurs, now we have the inevitable fight and pain and suffering followed by a hasty retreat. Well at least for those of us able to, we're going to be swamped at any moment most likely by the Dinobots." You strike Groove with Cadillac Hood. "Where's a squirt bottle when you-ngh- need one!?" grated Sideswipe as he went down under the feline fury in black and orange, a rent torn in his armor by the blade. "Good kitty, nice kitty." taunted/soothed Sideswipe as he tussled with Rampage, trying to work a boot up between them to give the cat a nice little push up and off, "How about you take a HIKE!" Sideswipe misses Mecha-Tiger with its kick attack. Maybe if Groove hadn't been talking on the radio he would've been on the ball sufficiently to avoid getting the hood of the caddy pranged into him from a few lanes over. "Umf! Look, man," he says, getting back up and reluctantly drawing his photon blaster. "If you're not gonna go peaceful, I'm gonna have to use force. Don't say I didn't warn you though." Overhead, news and police helicopters begin to circle, bathing the area in irregular swaths of brilliant light, casting the robots below in sharp contrasts of white and black... You evade Groove's Photon Flash attack. Rampage rolls, evading the kick. Concurrently, he lashes out with his own hind paws, attempting to tear Sideswipe's armor like an enraged tomcat. He growls savagely. "Let's see if I can open you like a can of tuna." Rampage strikes Sideswipe with Evisceration. Claws tear through standard issue armor, peeling it aside to get at a decidedly untuna like area beneath. Sideswipe grits his teath against the pain. An internal hud was accessed, a compartment in his shoulder opened to allow a flare launcher assembly peek out into the open. "No tuna, Pussycat. I've got plenty of hot sauce though." he offers as he loads a plasma flare.. This was meant for peaceful purposes.. but up close it would feel just like a- Sideswipe strikes Mecha-Tiger with missile. Runabout, already amped-up due to the attack on the city, was more than ready for Autobot intervention - in fact, he craved it. "HAH!" he shouts, rolling away from the photon blast by darting behind an SUV. Coming around the other side at top speed, he tips his feet to 'skate' along the rims of his automode tires, racing towards the motorcycle-bot. "SURPRISE!" he shouts, spinning into a whirlwind kick at the Protectobot... You strike Groove with kick. Tempo arrives at the scene or near it anyhow and transforms up. She notices the helicoperts above lighting the fight below and shakes her head, "Humans.." she said gently to herself, as she pulls out a dagger and bites down on it. Then quickly moves along the ground low, using her hands and feet to move her about the wrecked terrian trying to get a better idea of the situation. Her emerald green optics watch the battle, attempting to locate a target. Then Tempo notices above the choppers a jet and her optics narrow. She swings up on a broken pipe-line, nearly jumping off a building, and then off another, getting quick air-time, before she pulls the dagger from her teeth, and as she starts to head back down, she presses a switch on the dagger and chucks it toward the Decepticon jet. As she activates her 'wheels' she skates back down the side of the building with sheer control and as for the dagger, as it flies, it starts to beep and weather it makes impact or not, its gonna make one nice fire-ball in the sky, and hopefully knock down her target. Groove is knocked right off his feet and flung up against an overpass support pillar by the impact of the kick! "Man, it really shouldn't be a surprise by now but it still kinda is," he remarks in reply, dialing his flash pistol up to a higher power level and firing a blast of light powerful enough to burn through a cinderblock wall. Hands push down on the ground, as the hood breaks by the window, shield, and face emerges, the hands then force the body up into the air, legs kicking outward from the back in a mid-air flip, the doors swings down to her side, and then lands down on the ground in a crouch, Tempo is ready for action. Groove strikes you with Photon Pulse for 12 points of damage. Tempo misses F-16 Falcon with her Exploding Dagger attack. Runabout yowls in pain, the light burst tearing through his left shoulder. The game suddenly becoming painful, the once giddy look in the Battlecharger's optics turns to one of sheer malevolence. "You damn slagging piece of scrap son of a glitch Autobot AFTHOLE" he roars, pulling a small laser pistol from a holster on his hip. His optics flaring, he screams, "BURN IN THE PIT!" as he launches a volley of laserbursts at the Autobot... You strike Groove with Laser Pistol. F-16 Falcon continues to circle the scene as the battle fires up, moaning loudly to anyone that'll listen, "I don't know why i bother trying to think down to their level, they never listen to a word i say." Dreadwind can hardly miss the small firey projectile, though he is shocked that he wasn't actually hit, "So another one arrives? Unless it's another of those odd cans with humans inside." Dreadwind circles lower trying to spot his assailant skillfully avoiding the helicopters, "You know that this is totally pointless we are all goning offline permanently anyway why do we need to increase our suffering further?" Spying the figure racing down the building Dreawind releases a single missile, not really worried if it hits the target or the building. Dreadwind strikes Tempo with Missile. Mecha-Tiger snarls as he finds himself getting a facefull of missile to chew on. "GRAHHH!" he exclaims, as he's flung backwards by the force of the blast. But he's a cat, and cats always land on their feet. And when he's righted himself, his machine guns are out and ready to fire. "No tuna, but perhaps some Swiss Cheese? Allow me to tenderize you!" Rampage strikes Sideswipe with ballistic. Groove tries to duck behind an overturned mail truck but one of the laser bolts still scores him in the shoulder. He winces to himself and leans back around it, firing a flash back at Runabout. "Man, you got a lotta aggression to work out." You evade Groove's Photon Flash attack. Tempo's optics go wide as she notices the missiles, "..well.. slag." She says softly before the missiles impact. Between the explosion, and the shards of metal, she goes flying, slamming into another building, screeching down it and then into the pavement below. The black femme groans a little as she pushes herself up and shakes the glass shards up. "..Great, just great." She then gets up and narrows her emerald optics at the jet, "Ya know sugar, ya just ruined my day, now what don't ya," She pulls out her two swords, "come down here," She then charges towards the jet and leaps straight into the air, doing a summersault and then attempting to slam the blades into the Jet itself, "and PLAY!" Tempo strikes F-16 Falcon with Sword Slice. Runabout shouts, "Oh YEAH?" running towards Groove's hiding place, all sense of subtlety gone. Carefully, he dials his pistol from wide spray to narrow targetting, as he hops from the roof of one car to the next. Bounding into the air, he kicks in his antigravs for a split second, allowing a graceful arc over the mail truck, lancing a single laser strike at the Autobot below. "AGRESS THIS!" he growls, not bothering to even consider that he's not making one lick of sense... Groove evades your Laser Pistol (low) attack. Sideswipe finaly manages to get back up and onto his feet, clutching a rent in his side as he takes a moment to survay his damages, "Lousy cats." he mutters in complaint only to then hear that the cat came back. Riddled with bullets, mor peircing through then those that ricocheted off his armor, Sideswipe dove for cover, upending a car onto it's side and finding a moment of solace. "That's a lousy cooking term. Don't you ever watch the food network?! You can't tenderize cheese!" he calls back as he then takes firm hold of his cover, gripping it by the axels befor hefting it up and letting it fly.. The thing was already wrecked, now it was going to be wrecked for a good cause. Sideswipe strikes Mecha-Tiger with smash. Dreadwind is more surprised than anyone else that his missile strikes home on his first attempt, "Oh that can't be good, i'm bound to suffer horribly at some future point i just know it." He barely gets the complaint out then Tempo leaps towards him, most cons would dodge or something but Dreadwind knows he can't evade the inevitable, the blades slice deep into him, oddly it doesn't halt his complaining, "Well my day is never great, it's usually one terrible disaster after another the punchline being more suffering and pain. Oh great, now the weather can get in, i'm probably going to end up getting a hideous rust infection." Transforming in mid air Dreadwind flies straight down trying to land using the athletic Autobot as a landing pad. F-16 Falcon suddenly halts it's forwards momentum and pulls up as it bends in half. The body of the jet twists and unfolds to become legs, while arms extrude themselves from the fuselage sides. Dreadwind strikes Tempo with Feet first landing. Groove handsprings off of the mailtruck and over the laser shot, bounding towards Runabout to try to crowdsurf him! "I don't mean to harsh on your groove, man, but I don't think that word even works that way." Tempo is slammed down by the decepticon and oufs. Needless to say this mech is much taller then she is, which really hurts as her light armor easily crumbles under the sheer pressure of the landing. However this doesn't deture her any. "..As much has I know mechs just love to hang all over me," She grunts, "I dun' like 'em landin' on me!" As Soon has Tempo can, she pulls her legs up under her and tries to thrust kick the mech off her with a heave, and at the same time, hopefully, push her self back up on her feet. You evade Groove's Springboard attack. Tempo misses Dreadwind with her grasp attack. Tempo strikes Dreadwind with Kick-off. Mecha-Tiger is smacked down. But like the Energizer Bunny, he keeps going, and going...so he lashes out at the Autobot once he gets back up, with his claws. "Swiss cheese has holes in it and so do you!" he growls, "And now you'll be ribbons!" Rampage strikes Sideswipe with claw. Runabout revs his engine as soon as he hits the ground, the wheels on his feet skidding him out of the range of Groove's lunging attack, rapidly backing off. "Too slagging bad," he growls, holstering his laser pistol, and reaching behind his back. Snapping his arm forward, a dull reddish-colored rifle appears. Quickly arming it with a swift twitch of his wrist, he levels the particle beam rifle at the Protectobot. "Looks like it's my turn to harsh on you... Groove!" With the tug of a trigger, a searing red beam arcs outwards... You strike Groove with Particle Beam Rifle. Runabout says, "These SLAGGING piece of SCRAP Autobots are getting on my glitching NERVES!" The Creepy One, Sunder says, "A complaint we all share." Once more Dreadwind is spot on target, though he takes no delight in the cracking noises or the feeling of the female Autobot buckling beneath him, "See it is far better to just lie down and accept it, struggling is pointless you can't possibly hope to wi...*ooof*" Dreadwind catches the kick right in the knee joint which buckles ever so slightly as he staggers backwards, he flails a moment but soon regains his composure, his dull optics stare back as he sighs, "Why does no one ever listen?" He slowly raises and arm and points at Tempo and two tubes on his wrist erupt with power. Dreadwind strikes Tempo with Single wrist blaster. Dreadwind says, "They are like moths to a flame, and though burnt once they still keep coming back." Groove is hit hard by the stream of accelerated protons, hard enough to knock him clean off of the elevated freeway and onto an offramp. He sits up, shakes his head dizzily and transforms. "Well, at least I distracted him! Guess I'd better leave this stuff to the fighters!" Groove falls down and compacts himself into his motorcycle form. A holographic rider appears so he doesn't look quite so obvious. Groove begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Mecha-Tiger . Tempo gets blasted, but rolls back. She narrows her optics as she stands back up and spins her blades, "Ya talk to much." She says simply before she charges and then makes several quick slash motions with her blade attempting to chop up the decepticon warrior before her, or perhaps should be said decepti-worry-wart. Tempo misses Dreadwind with her One, Two, Three--Slice attack. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "And like moths, they shall burn." Highway Patrol Motorcycle peels out and tears off down the offramp's shoulder in a squeal of rubber. Another four rents were torn into Sideswipes armor, struck dynamicly across the chest, causing him to reel back in pain, his features knitting against the sting and boiling with anger. "I've had about enough of you and your hairball commentary" retorts Sideswipe, a hand drawing into it's wrist socket, a stone breaking jack prodding through, occupying the whole. "Think it's time I got you fixed." and with that, the pile driver begain pistoning rapidly. This thing could break down rubble like nobodies buisness. Let's see how well Predacon armor holds up. Sideswipe strikes Mecha-Tiger with blow. Mecha-Tiger lets out a yelp as the piledrivers find their mark. Not like he could be "fixed" in the manner that Sideswipe implies, but still, not a pleasant experience. "How dare you!" the Predacon snarls, then transforms. "I'll see you burn for that, Autobot!" And with that, he pulls out his plasma rifle and fires it. Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Dreadwind once more strikes true but still has no enjoyment from it, "Too much talk, well i suppose if your computational abilities are poor you would think talk useless." Dreadwind grabs his head with one hand as if in pain the action somehow manages to pull him enough out of the way to avoid being struck again, "It really is starting to hurt trying to talk down to your violent level." Having avoided the charging attack he brings his raised arm down in a fist hoping to pound Tempo down into the ground before she completely passes. Dreadwind misses Tempo with his punch attack. Rampage strikes Sideswipe with plasma. Runabout waves his rifle after Groove, standing his ground. "Yeah, run away, lousy Autobutt! You know you can't stand against a BATTLECHARGER! ...heh heh," he adds, realizing the humor in those words. He actually WON. Now THAT wasn't something you saw every day. With a giddly little laugh, he turns back to the mayhem behind him, as Autobot and Decepticon fought on, amidst the smoldering ruins of several hundred cars, and spread his arms wide. "Yes... burn... BURN! SO BEAUTIFUL!" He screams to the skies, laughing madly at the beautiful horrible spectacle before him... before racing back into the mayhem. "Get in line, Fang face!" replies Sideswipe a moment befor the plasma bolt slams into his chest, the red machine knocked from his feet and sent tumbling end over end through the air befor his short flight terminates in a back first landing into a heap of cars, glass shattering and metal shrieking.. not all of it belonging to the unlucky cars beneath the Lambor brother. Turn about being fair play, Sideswip drew his pistol once more, the energy bars racing into the red a befor he pulled the trigger, a streak of light scorching through the air to find the Predacon. Sideswipe strikes Rampage with plasma. The black femme moved to the side of the fist and sneered lowly, she didn't even have anything to say, expect she moved, around and tried to bring both swords back down on the mech before her. She was hurting and it was noticable by the dent in her armor and shards that found ways into her gears from earlier. Tempo misses Dreadwind with her Duel Slash attack. Dreadwind sighs heavily, he knew his luck wasn't going to hold out the universe just loves to try playing silly tricks like that trying to get his hopes up, he looks skywards momentarily, "You won't win, i know your tricks, i see with optics wide open." Dreadwind turns almost lumberingly slowly but draws his guns with fluid practiced motions, "Very well if you won't leave the end will be all the more painful and sudden for you." Dreadwind misses Tempo with his Thermal Melter attack. Tempo flips out of the way as the choppers light catches her form as she leaps upward ontop of car, and sneers. "Ya know, maybe this your torment from the universe-- maybe tha' torment is me!" Her emerald green optics flare, as she pulls out another dagger, this one's blade lights up with an energy pulse as she chucks it toward the decepticon and yells over to Sideswipe, "How ya Holdin' up, big guy?!" Tempo strikes Dreadwind with Electro-Throwing Dagger. Runabout continues tearing into the cars around him, inexplicably tearing off their wheels - sometimes even ripping open the trunks for spares - then stacking the remains in a nice neat... well, giant pile off to the side, of all makes and models. Dripping with fuel and oil, it looks like a time-bomb waiting to go off in this volitile environment - exactly what the Battlecharger loves. Cackling with glee, he continues his almost gruesome dismantling of vehicles... Dreadwind watches the flowing graceful movements of his attacker and contemplates just standing and watching them dance around him as he is slowly picked appart, the dagger strikes his chest the electricity corruscating slightly across his body. "Your torment is nothing compared to what i have to endure but don't worry my end will be excruciating. Pain such a constant companion one that i live with everyday." This time he raises both his weapons and fires almost casually after all he knows that he won't hit Dreadwind misses Tempo with his Twin Melters attack. Reports continue to show a battle in Los Angeles, with three Decepticons fighting off two Autobots, while police and SWAT teams attempted to contain the collateral damage. Footage captured by helicopters includes a giant stack of vehicles on the shoulder, and an inexplicable large stack of... wheels and tires. Rampage gets a taste of his own medicine, but he's not down yet. Leaping towards Sideswipe, he brings out his Taser. "You might find this shocking," he says, and attempts to scramble the Autobot's circuits. Rampage misses Sideswipe with his taser attack. Tempo leaps upward and flips in the air, as the car she was standing on explodes into flames. She flips over him and lands behind him. She clears her vocalizer, "Ya gotta do better then tha'." She says simply before she swings out with the flat part of her hand and goes to smack him in the neck with it. Tempo misses Dreadwind with her Hand jab attack. --- OOC BREAK! --- Rampage says, "Ok, I MUST be tired..." Rampage says, "I read that as "Hand job" XD" Tempo rofl Rampage rubs eyes. Bad optics! Tempo says, "I think my character somehow brings 'bad' things to mind naturally." Rampage hees Runabout says, "Now there's a pacification maneuver if I've ever seen one..." Tempo says, "hm?" Runabout says, "Hand job" Tempo says, "XD" Tempo says, "When Femmes go wild!" --- BACK TO IC! --- Dreadwind slumps visibly, which somehow cause him to evade the incoming attack, Dreadwind knows how the rest of this fight is going to go, slow and painfully, a death of a thousand cuts, the feeling of his body slowly but surely numbing and then finally blissful oblivion before the next terrible life of suffering and torment begins. "Oh i can't do better all i have is the worst of all, all suffering, pain, disappointment, anguish all of it, i don't know how i keep going under this crushing weight." Half heartedly he flicks his wrists and opens up with his wrist blasters again. Dreadwind strikes Tempo with Dual wrist blasters. Tempo perhaps is to close for her own good and gets smacked by the blasters and staggers back. Her armor crackles from the impacts as her body starts to spark as she growls with gritted teeth and narrowed optics, "..someone outa cross-examine your wires, cause ya are startin' to get /real/ old, /real/ quick!" Tempo then charged again, she leaped into the air and tried to bring one of her swords down onto the decepticon. Tempo strikes Dreadwind with Duel Slash. Still clinging to that spark of life and a bit spry, Sideswipe rolled aside, the electrical current doing nothing save for scorching the wrecked metal. "I'm sorry." strains Sideswipe as he got to his feet, a crooked grin etched across a battered face, "But that pun was just horrible, I'm afraid you just failed it.." he claims, chiding the Predacon for the second worst pun of the day. "However, I do have a lovely parting gift for you." Flare launcher! Sideswipe misses Rampage with its rocket attack. Sideswipe says, "Stand srtill and take your prize, kitty!" Dreadwind simply stares at Tempo, pain and fear are never far away and so he doesn't react as if anything is out of the ordinary, "Oh they tried that, though of course they couldn't find anything wrong, typical." The sword bites deep into Dreadwind's arm exposing some of the more delicate inner workings, "That's goping to take some time to fester properly." He lashes out trying to kick the Autobot away to a more shootable distance. Dreadwind strikes Tempo with Kick. Tempo oufs as she is kicked back, she flips into the air, slides across the ground, and then charges towards him, her wheels hitting the ground, before she charges toward him, then leaps up into the air trying to return the favor, with a boot in the face! Tempo strikes Dreadwind with Boot in the head. "No thanks," the Predacon snaps, quickly rolling to avoid the incoming rocket. "But I'll sizzle your circuits yet." He gets out his weapon and fires a blast of electricity at Sideswipe. "You should get a charge out of this." Blame TV for the bad puns. Runabout pulls off the bumper of an old pre-millennium roadster, bends it into a graceful arc, peers carefully at it... then shrugs, and tosses it onto his giant pile of stuff. Collecting even more tires - easily a couple hundred by now - he rubs at his chin, and begins bundling them up in a microfilament force-net, for ease of transport, before starting a second pile. Even better, while his companions duked it out, he could collect plenty of supplies, cause lots of mayhem, and in the end, get all the credit! It was the perfect plan! Rampage strikes Sideswipe with electricity. Dreadwind watches almost mesmerised as the dancer in front of him puts on such a nice display in fact he doesn't even react before the kick hits him square in the face, good thing he's got a faceplate or he'd be spitting out teeth. He staggers backwards and falls to the ground. "Hmm you aren't a fioghter at all are you, you're just a dancer that's lost her way, it must be so painful to have to fight rather than to perform." Instead of getting up Dreadwind reaches a slumped position and tries to shoot Tempo from there. Dreadwind misses Tempo with his Thermal Melter attack. Tempo sneers at him as she side steps the attacks, "Let me tell ya somethin' /Sugar/," She spins her blades. "It pays off in th' end!" However before she can lay down attack she notices Runabout trying to tag team on Sideswipe and sneers, "Hey!" She yells over, pulling out a dagger swiftly she flicks it toward the battle-charger, probably was gonna regreat this in the morning. Tempo strikes you with Taser-blade for 5 points of damage. "Son of a-" The direct current slammed Sideswipe hard in the chest plate, hammering him from his feet and sending him flying once more, a hard landing heard somewhere out of sight. "One more trick.." thought Sideswipe to himself as he pulled himself together. Headlights blazed to life from around the rubble, the roar of a cybertronian hybrid engine howling into the night as the RPM neelde quivered into the red. Tires squeeled against asphalt and Sideswipe jerked into motion, rocketing up and over a pile of rubble, ramping into the air befor he hit ground once more, tires scrambling to find traction as he swerved, finaly zeroing in on his target, barreling ahead with wreckless glee.. What was it that old mech said that cycle in the prison? Oh yeah.. "WRECK AND RULE!!" Sideswip tilts forward, arms tucking in and legs snapping together, a transformation cog grinding as this rowdy Autobot warrior turns into a sleek, speedy lamborghini. Sideswipe misses Rampage with its ram attack. Dreadwind's attack flies wide of the mark once more, not that he expected better, it's the continual being played with by the unoverse that start to wear a person's will down. Even the thin glimmer of hope as Tempo change her attention to the obnoxious battlecharger, he knows that someone else is inevitably coming to finish him. Dreadwind grabs hold of some wreckage beside him and looks as if he's about to try to get up and leave, but then the debris collapses on top of him, burying alive. You could swear his last words before he was muffled completely were, "Very funny universe, i've survived worse buria.." Runabout suddenly jerks to a halt, as the dagger embeds itself in his abdomen. Looking down, he pokes it for a moment, then gingerly pulls it out. He examines it carefully, like a child exploring some new unknown device. Finally, though, he looks up at whomever threw it, and growled a simple, "OW!" Throwing the blade to the ground, he snarls, and begins racing forward on his feet, then on the wheels below it, 'skating' at ever-increasing speeds towards Tempo, pulling one arm back in preparation for a haymaker designed to lay her out cold... or at least get her attention... Tempo evades your punch attack. The Predacon leaps high into the air, and the Autobot passes underneath him harmlessly. On the way back down, he balls up his fist, intending to put it through one of the following: Sideswipe's trunk, hood, roof, or windshield. Any of those will do. "Too slow, Autobot," Rampage taunts, as he jumps. Rampage strikes Sideswipe with punch. Dreadwind soars upward into the sky. Dreadwind has left. Tempo watches the Battlecharger, well, charge, with a trick she had been doing for vorns. As he races toward her, she kicks on her own 'wheels' down and skates out of the way nearly laughing, "Please, ya know think ya can pull a trick a femme like me who is design for speed?" She says, placing her hand on her damaged chest armor, before she yankes out her blades again and charges herself, swing her blades in several slash formations, with some quick foot work to attempt to maybe adjust for any changes the decepticon might make. Tempo strikes you with One, Two, Three--Slice for 10 points of damage. Runabout stands there pretty dumbly, as the blade cuts neatly through his armor several times. Even still, the belligerant battlecharger doesn't seem to go down very easy. Growling, his optics flaring with anger even while bright violet energon begins to drip from his chest, he snarls, "SHUT UP, GLITCH!" Whipping his arm upwards, he levels a laser pistol at her face, and opens fire, none too happy to let her have her way with him... You strike Tempo with Laser Pistol. This.. hadn't been his plan in all honesty but let's say that it was! Something vital ruptured inside the Autobot when the Predacons fist came down, he squeeled to a halt, still mounted by a battle ready combatant, "Heh.. yeah.. slow.." coughed Sideswipe, "Slow like a fox!" and if that didn't make enough sense, Sideswipe was suddenly alive with electricity, arking and snapping away at anything metal nearby.. including Predacons. Sideswipe misses Rampage with its electricity attack. Rampage starts to notice that the Autobot's injuries seem to be slowing him down. It is altogether too easy for him to dodge Sideswipe's electrical attack. It's time to use this to his advantage. Quickly he transforms and lunges at Sideswipe, jaws agape. "Then let's see what slow foxes taste like," he growls. Suddenly the jaws go SNAP! Rampage collapses down onto all fours, his beast head replacing the position of his robotic head. He now stands before you in Tiger mode. Rampage strikes Sideswipe with bite. Sideswipe falls to the ground unconscious. And when those jaws go snap, Sideswipe tarts thinking.. that maybe now is a good time to run. To late however, systems go down, vital circutry and wires snapped as his critical systems quickly backpeddle into stasis lock. Tempo optics went wide as the pistol aimed right at her face she tried to move in a quick step out of the blast, but her side of her attenta aray was caught by the blast and snapped off, she gritted her teeth, holding the broken audio before she narrowed her emerald optics. However in the corner of her optics she saw Sideswipe get torn up by the Predacon, she then looks toward the cars and the fuel, which was close to them all, then up at the Helicopters. She knew what she was about to do she get yelled at for later, but what choice did she have. She wasn't about to just roll over and give up. In desperation, she placed away her swords, back-flipped away from the Decepticon, spun around with the dagger, pressing a button. One could swear they hear a beeping from the dagger. "Move move move.." She told herself, her legs hurting, her body aching. She jumped over the Predacon, and with what strength she could she picked up Sideswipe(car or bot, it didn't matter to her), and then booked it. The beeping end, and then the dagger exploded... Give him some catnip Rampage says, "I have killed an Autobot!" Scrapper says, "Which one?" Give him some catnip Rampage says, "The red sports car. I forget his name." Scrapper says, "Windcharger's already dead, Rampage." Scrapper says, "That doesn't count as a kill. I'm sorry, but Scavenger is still winning." Give him some catnip Rampage says, "No, this one was bigger. He looks like another Autobot that is yellow." Scrapper says, "Ah yes." It didn't take much to send the entire column of vehicles up like an enormous roman candle. A tower of flame hundreds of feet high extended into the night, illuminating the entire area bright as the noonday sun, as the explosive shockwave sent everything within a quarter mile tumbling backwards. Runabout grunted, buffetted by the sudden attack, snarling, "HOW DARE YOU?!? THAT WAS MY EXPLOSION! I'LL KILL YOU!" Staggering to his feet, he snarled, struggling to maintain his stance. "DAMN YOU, YOU SLAGGING AUTOBOT GLITCH! YOUR AFT IS MINE! YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE GONNA DIE, AND I"M GONNA DO IT!" Slowly, he glances over at Rampage.... then looks down, with a sigh. "We blew up lots today. Let's go home..." Scrapper says, "Cliffjumper." Scrapper says, "Good work." Give him some catnip Rampage growls. Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Bigger than that!" Runabout grumbles. "An' I ran Groove off... an' got some tires an' stuff... Give him some catnip Rampage says, "Hey, you, battlecharger! What was the name of the red autobot I fought?" Runabout says, "Uh... Hot Rod?" Give him some catnip Rampage growls. The Creepy One, Sunder says, "Hot Rod is Rodimus Prime, and I doubt that feline would forget if he'd encountered HIM." Runabout says, "Lightspeed? *I* don't know..." The Tiger roars as he sees that his victory is complete. The Autobot has fallen! He has half a mind to tear off a piece of his opponent, but then a beeping noise goes off. It's his alarm--and it's telling him he has 15 minutes to get back to base in time for South Park. This turned out to be a worthwhile outing after all! Runabout growls. "Grab some 'a the tires 'fore we leave." Moving more on his antigravs than his legs - thanks to the one mangled in Tempo's premature detonation of his art piece - he collects one net's worth of the supplies, and begins to pull up into the skies. "The jet-boy can fend for himself..." Tempo moves out of Los Angeles. Tempo has left. Rampage stops to collect some tires before taking off. Well, if there are any spares, he can chew on them. Rampage's head slides down to his chest, his body rising upright. His robot head appears where his beast mode head had just been, and he now stands before you in robot mode. Sideswipe has left. Rampage soars upward into the sky. Rampage has left.